coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7852 (26th April 2012)
Plot Sophie's pleased to discover that Kevin stayed the night at No.4. Kevin explains that he slept in Rosie's room as he feels that he needs to tread carefully. David feels terrible about Audrey but Kylie's adamant that it's not his fault his gran had a heart attack. Audrey makes a speedy recovery and tells Gail how wonderful and attentive Lewis has been. Emily and Tyrone have spent the night in Se7enth Hea7en. Terry threatens to call the police if the protesters refuse to shift. David gets the old "Audrey's" sign put back over the salon. Kylie's furious and insists the salon is rightfully his but David ignores her. Sean delivers a batch of hotpot to the Rovers. Tina adds Betty's secret ingredient; a bottle of stout. Everyone's impressed with his efforts. Kirsty arrives in uniform at Se7enth Hea7en. She warns Terry that she could arrest him for his threatening behaviour. Tommy tells Terry that Kirsty is Tyrone's girlfriend and they've been set up. Sally invites Kevin round for the evening again. Kevin's delighted. Maria tells Audrey that David's put her old sign back up. Audrey's nonplussed. David tells Audrey again how sorry he is but Audrey's dismissive saying she's tired and just wants to get home. Kylie tells David that Audrey's just playing games and trying to make him feel guilty. David snaps and tells her to shut up. Kylie storms upstairs. Terry and Tommy call in the bistro hoping to find a connecting door through to Se7enth Hea7en, however Nick tells them that there isn't one and sends them packing. Sally and Kevin enjoy each other's company and agree to take things slowly. Kylie arrives downstairs with her bag. She tells David that she's done her best to take his side but all he's done is push her away. Kylie slams out of No.8. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jack Webster - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Weatherfield General - Audrey's room and corridor Notes *First appearance of Jack Webster since 25th December 2011. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David blames Kylie for Audrey's collapse after his gran refuses to accept his apology; Kevin spends the night with Sally; and Terry calls the police to his club. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,000,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "Oh here he is, the pedlar of sleaze." Category:2012 episodes